Gotta Be Somebody
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Two women were laying on the ground next to a far off lake. When a group of travelers came upon them. One of the travelers came running towards them, hearing that their souls sounded weak. He had never heard souls going weak just by lying on the forest floor but he found out why they might have been weak. Seeing that the two women may have gone through some kind of battle.
1. Chapter 1

Cobra/Eric x OC, Lucy x Midnight/MacBeth

Gotta Be Somebody

Lady Countryrose

Ch.1

Two women were laying on the ground next to a far off lake. When a group of travelers came upon them. One of the travelers came running towards them, hearing that their souls sounded weak. He had never heard souls going weak just by lying on the forest floor but he found out why they might have been weak. Seeing that the two women may have gone through some kind of battle. Before finding themselves where they were.

He pulled back his maroon hair before glancing up towards the rest of his group and looked to the leader. Who had blue hair and brown eyes. "You might want us to camp here for a while, Jellal."

"Why's that Cobra," his dark voice called out to him, while he made his way to him. He glanced down towards the two women that were holding onto one another. He glanced towards the one with blonde hair that was lying before him. "Isn't it that Lucy Heartfilia?"

Cobra sighed, "Yeah." He placed his hand to where he could place his fingers onto the neck of the one he didn't know and felt a strong pulse. "They're going to live but they're souls are weak." He glanced up towards the rest of the group. "It looks like they have been through a big fight or something."

Another male from the group came over, who had black and white hair. Along with black and white makeup and clothes that came with his look. He came and sat next to Lucy with his own fingers against her neck. "She seems to be sleeping for the most part. Even though her clothes say otherwise with all the rips and tears."

Cobra glanced towards the man nearest him. "You were in the Heartfilia mansion, do you have an idea of who this other woman is, Midnight?"

He shook his head, "I haven't seen any pictures of her. So I've no idea of who she is and Michelle isn't around for me to ask." His eyes wander towards the woman next to Cobra and noticed the fire looking copper within her hair. "But she's hard to forget at least."

Jellal had gotten onto his knees to look at the two girls better. "Can you find out what happened to the two of them?" He glanced up to Cobra. "I know you can use your abilities to find out."

The maroon haired man glared at the man in charge. "That is easier said than done right now. Their souls are not coherent enough to find out right now." He moved the unknown woman to where she was laying on her back. "Come on sweetheart, I need you to wake up." After a little of light shaking, the woman was able to open her eyes. "You don't have to say anything, just remember what happened to you and Lucy and I'll see what has happened."

' _Lucy...'_ She turned her head to where she could see the blonde with her own eyes. ' _Is… she .. alright?'_

"Yes, sweetheart. She's just out of it but I need to know what has happened."

The woman turned her head towards him to where her eyes were upon him. ' _You… are..?'_

"Lucy knows me as Cobra, but I'm Eric."

' _Cobra… Poison… slayer…'_

"Yes…" He saw understanding within her eyes but no fear for her life or for Lucy. Within moments he was able to see what had happened to the two girls. He was not happy with what he had seen. Cobra gave a hollow sounding sigh.

"I take it that you found something."

Cobra glanced up, allowing his purple eye to glare at Jellal. "Yeah, I found something that I didn't like." He took a deep breath. "They were out on a mission from the broken counsel about tracking down a dark guild. When they were just exiting the train, was when they were ambushed." He pointed to the girl before him. "She teleported them away as soon as she was able to."

Midnight glanced up, "Do you know her name yet?"

"No, I wasn't able to find that information yet." He chuckled, "She's smart. She knew who I was from what she had learned from Heartfilia. But found a way to clear away from me knowing her name. Just knowing that they are cousins is all that I was able to know."

Jellal groaned, "Which guild ambushed them?"

Cobra growled, "The Dark Horizon guild. They're new and building numbers." He glanced over the two girls bodies and noticed the gashes. "These two need medical attention."

The leader glanced around the area. "I see that you and Macbeth have volunteered for that. I'll advise that Richard and Sawyer build a tent around the four of you." He glanced back at Cobra. "Seeing as the two of you aren't going to leave their side anytime soon." He allowed a sigh to leave his lips. "What I'm going to tell Erza?"

Midnight gave a glare of his own towards the blue haired man. "Not to be out of line or anything, but shouldn't you wait until Lucy is well enough to talk to her. It would only make things worse. Knowing your redheaded girlfriend will only jump on us just because we said Lucy's name."

The unknown woman gasped to get Cobra's attention. ' _Fairy Tail… no more… Everyone… left…'_

Cobra stood onto his feet to look at Jellal straight in the face. "You don't have any reason to call her." He pointed to the girl that told him. "No one is apart of Fairy Tail anymore."

"That isn't right," stated a white haired female in the group. "They wouldn't disband." Sorano didn't seem happy to find out the information that they had been given.

Cobra saw some images coming from Lucy because she was hearing what they were saying but not enough to talk to him. "After their war against Tartaros. Their master didn't have the energy to even want to rebuild the guild after it was destroyed. Salamander gave Lucy a short note of training and left without saying a goodbye to her." He glanced towards Lucy. "She's been a wandering mage. Not wanting to stay for very long because of the loneliness that she had felt."

"Erza," Jellal growled out in disbelief. "She never once told me about any of this." He glanced towards the lake that was near them, showing the last hours before sunset. "She always told me that everything was fine."

As decided, Richard and Sawyer had built a tent surrounding the two women. With the added room to allow Cobra and Midnight to walk around them. The two worked as nurses for them while taking the two girl's clothes off. Neither one of the guys wanted to do it, in case the girls woke up to hurt them. But they slept on, while the guys cleaned and apply ointment and then wrapped them up. Once done, they put the girls in their extra clean clothes that they guys found in the girls' bags.

Cobra and Midnight exited out of the tent and sat around the fire. Allowing the two to enjoy the night air and to breathe. Knowing that their job would have been harsh if the sleeping girls had the energy to hit them with. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own minds because for the first time in a long time that they had been together. No one wanted to talk or even try to attempt to try to talk to one another.

A loud scream came from the tent that Cobra and Midnight had come from. Only to allow Jellal to run into the tent, seeing that Lucy woke up with overwhelming shock. "Lucy," the blue haired man called to her but she seemed to not have heard him. Because she turned to the other woman beside her. "Ava!"

Jellal grabbed Lucy by the shoulder and shook her to get her attention. "Lucy," he hissed and saw that her eyes were focused on him. "What has happened? I need answers."

The blonde took a deep breath and gave his a sorrowed look. "Someone from the council or who I had thought was part of the council had gotten a hold of me. He asked me to find a dark guild, known as the Dark Horizon and track them down. Which I was told that was all I needed to do."

She then glanced towards the woman next to her. "It was also when I had found Ava, my cousin. I had asked her to come with me and it seemed that it was the best. When we reached Oak Town, it was when we were ambushed. It seemed the old guild of Phantom Lord was becoming a dark guild."

"How did you get here, since you're many miles from where you should have been."

Lucy looked into Jellal's eyes. "Ava teleported us into the Celestial World, who kicked us back into Earthland and landed here. Humans can't survive in the other world for long but knew it was an emergency and allowed us to jump through." She glanced behind Jellal and saw the rest of the members of Crime Sorcière, causing her to give a true but small smile.

Midnight came over to her with a worried look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Lucy smiled, "I could be better." She glanced towards the other woman beside her. "But I'm more worried about Ava. She wasn't supposed to use her teleportation like she did. It could have killed her."

Cobra made his way next to the woman that he had found to be Ava and sat next to her. "She is aware of what's going on." He looked up to see Lucy looking at him. "She was able to fill in the blanks of what has been going on. But she didn't say that she had to go great lengths about world jumping."

Lucy glanced down at herself and noticed the wraps. "Can someone tell me, who gave us medical aid?"

Jellal stepped away from the blonde before answering. "I told Macbeth to help you, while Eric helped your cousin."

"Who?"

The blue haired man pointed towards Midnight, "Macbeth." Then he pointed to Cobra, "Eric."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up, "Oh." She gave a tired sigh, "Good thing I don't have the energy to kick anyone right now."

A tired moan left the copper haired woman, who was still laying on the ground. Her eyes opened to be more focused than before. "Lucy…"

"Hey Ava," Lucy gave a worried look. "What made you decide to world jump?"

A tired laugh answered her for a moment. "Couldn't think… a… faster way… out." She closed her eyes for a moment before looking towards Cobra. "Water… please."

"Sure, sweetheart." He turned to where Sawyer passed a canteen to him before he wrapped an arm around her to sit her up. Allowing her to sip a little bit of water before laying her back down.

Lucy gave Cobra a glare, "When did you become the bedside mannered?"

Midnight chuckled causing Lucy to look towards him. "He became that way since he laid eyes on her." His smirk made her become lightheaded. "I have never have seen him like this before. I have to say, it's… enlightening."

Richard exclaimed, "LOVE must be the answer! OH YA!" Causing many to laugh or groan, but Lucy felt inspired that maybe Cobra could have changed. Just by wanting to change before someone was awake to know them better.

' _Whatever Cobra is up too… Mavis please, let it be a good thing.'_

Lucy glanced towards him to see a look in his good eye. Something that she had never seen before from him. Something that she could only believe to be calming. He gave a short nod that she was only able to see. Giving her hope that he wouldn't hurt her.

Meredy smiled from where she stood. "Shouldn't they have some of the stew? It would help speed up their healing."

Midnight and Cobra had helped the two young women with their dinners. Even though Lucy could eat on her own but was too tired to sit up on her own. After they had managed to eat at least half of their meal, the men helped them to lay back down. Lucy allowed Cobra and Midnight to stay in the tent with the two girls. Knowing it was safety issue knowing the girls were being hunted by a dark guild.

' _I guess it made sense to allow ex-dark guild members to save us from a current dark guild.'_

Cobra chuckled, while he snaked an arm around Ava's waist as her eyes flickered shut. "Heartfilia, you think too much. But you're way of thinking is sound. As former dark guild members, we may have a way to protect you two from them."

Lucy rolled over to where she was facing Ava, with Cobra behind her. Feeling an arm around her, knowing that Midnight was wrapping his own arm around her. "Oh can it, snake-breath." She glanced towards her cousin for a moment. "What's she thinking about?"

"Surprisingly the music of Beauty and the Beast."

Lucy smiled before her own eyes flicker to close, "That's nice."

After a moment of hearing the two girls sleeping. Neither one of the two men wanted to fall asleep right away. Cobra smirked as he glanced towards Lucy with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want to know what the blonde is thinking about?"

"Sure, why not," stated Midnight.

"She's picturing Aladdin from the Tales of the Arabian Nights and a flying carpet."

Midnight chuckled softly, "I still have that carpet. I just don't use it that much." He glanced over Lucy's shoulder with his own raised eyebrow. "But sadly I'm not dressing myself as Aladdin or anything like that." He gave his old time friend a worried look. "How can we help them, knowing their power energy is massively low?"

Cobra gave a huff. "That is a question…" An idea came flashing through his mind to where he sat up to look at the other male better. "As crazy as this idea is, I might need Meredy to clear something for us before we do anything."

Midnight nodded. He allowed himself to move away from Lucy and climbed out his shared tent and made his way to the open fire. It was where he was able to find Meredy with the rest of their group. "Hey Meredy, we need you in the tent. Cobra things he may know a way to help the girls. But needs you to help with something first."

"Sure," she pink-haired young woman had gotten upon her feet to follow him back to the tent. The others at the fire-pit glanced each other and followed them as well. Once as the tent, Meredy glanced at Cobra with an unreadable look on her face. "What is it that you need to know, Cobra?"

Cobra's purple eye became darker as he glanced towards the young woman with a hard looking focus. "Do you have away within your assortment of spells to find one's soulmate?"

Jellal groaned, "What's that got to do with anything, Eric?" He glanced at Cobra and Midnight. "Does this have anything to help Lucy and her cousin?"

"It does," stated Cobra with a heated glare and then turned to the young woman. "Well, is there?"

Meredy glanced down into her hands, as she fumbled with her thoughts. "I could come up with something." She then glanced up towards the man that she knew was dangerous in his own right. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," he glanced down towards the sleeping girls in the tent. "Between Midnight and I, we have way too much power at times and if we find our soulmates. We're able to share those magic reserves with them." He glanced up towards Meredy with spark behind his eye. "And if they are our soulmates, we can recharge them faster than on their own."

Jellal glanced towards Cobra with a hard look in his eyes. "You do realize that you're taking their free will from them if you go through this?" He then glanced towards the two girls. "Is it worth it, just to heal them and maybe enrage them to your death?"

Midnight grumbled next to Lucy. "Is it worth Ezra's wrath? Knowing that you weren't willing to try anything and everything to keep her friend alive?"

"Now that you put it that way…" The blue haired man turned away from the tent. "Let's leave everything to them. If Meredy can help, we should stay out of the way."

The rest of the group left the five alone. Knowing that Cobra nor Midnight would ask anything from anyone within the group. Not without going through all the options before voicing anything. Meredy glanced towards the two and knew at least one of them from what knowledge that she learned. ' _Lucy may not like me tempting fate just to save her and her cousin… But anything is better than feeling the endless pain of not knowing.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Gotta Be Somebody

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 2

It took a couple hours for Meredy to come up with something that might help Lucy and Ava. But she was also having a couple of second thoughts about doing it. ' _Would they be happy about finding out their soulmate? And would the guys be alright in the answers?'_

She knew that Cobra and Midnight had a history with Lucy Heartfilia. Enough to cause nightmares for most people. But was it enough to want a future for them? Meredy must have been lost within her thoughts for way too long because she was hearing Cobra growl.

"Girl, I understand where your concerns are, believe me, I do." Cobra gave a sigh, as he leaned in an imposing but relaxing state. It was enough to make her believe he belonged to a palace, dictating people's lives. He gave a warm looking smirk, "I'm enjoying your analysis but we need to keep them alive and we need to know if we're able to that."

Meredy nodded, "You're right… We should focus on their lives, even if I feel like I'm taking their choices away."

Midnight sighed, "You're not… We are…"

She glanced up with a gasp leaving her lips. "You're taking all the responsibility?"

"My idea," stated Cobra. "They don't need to know anything else."

Meredy nodded, "I've only found a way to find one's soulmate but nothing else."

"That's all we're asking," encourage Midnight. "Everything else afterward is on us."

Meredy had gotten upon her feet, raising her hands before her. "I call upon the fates of old, currant, and time," she called out to the night. "Come forth and help these two lost souls to find their mates." She closed her eyes. "Allow your grand designs to be known by allowing to witness your great and powerful presence." She fell to her knees as her energy burst out of her hands towards the two women, lying before her.

Within moments had passed, allowing a purple chain leave Ava's right wrist to Cobra's left. While a pink one left Lucy's right wrist to Midnight's left. It was enough of the confirmation that Cobra and Midnight needed to know why they were drawn to the two women.

"Thanks, Meredy," Cobra sighed with an unreadable expression. "This wasn't how I wanted to find my mate, but I'll take what's given to me." He glanced over at the pink-haired girl. "You may leave… We're going to have to take these two away from camp. There is a ritual that we're going have to do and we can't have anyone near us while we do it."

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Only for those that try to stop us from doing it." Once the chains were gone, Cobra moved closer to Ava and placed her in his arms and stood up. "We'll be back in the morning."

Midnight had also put Lucy in his own arms and followed Cobra out of the tent. The two walked away from camp. Allowing the darkness to engulf them into its blanket of protection that it would allow them. Once they were far enough away to talk, Midnight glanced towards his old friend. "What ritual are we doing and how to perform one?"

Cobra blushed, which Midnight had hardly seen him do. "Do you remember how I explained to you, how I can claim a mate. Because you were interested in all that shit a while ago."

"Yeah," causing the black and white haired man to cough. "You have to have sex with them and then when you feel her release is when you bite into her collar bone. Am I missing something?"

The maroon haired man sighed, "It's the same as claiming your soulmate. But what I didn't tell you because I've never pictured this to happen. Once you bite into her, you will be exchanging your magic into her." He glanced into the dark. "We're going have to repeat this, we're going to bite them for the total of four times."

"Four times, why's that?"

"It's because we have so much energy that we're exchanging with them." The poison slayer sighed. "They're also going to be having some of our magic to help protect themselves. We'll even have a lit bit of theirs as well. Meaning, you'll be able to open her keys if she's unable to." He glanced towards the night sky. "We'll even be able to open their second or third origins by doing this."

"Can we bite them without having to have sex with them? I mean, it might be easier to do that without taking advantage of them," Midnight gave his friend a dark look.

"That's why we're away from the others." Cobra glanced over his shoulder. "The first bite doesn't have to be with sex. But from what I've learned it was supposed to be easier on the females." He stopped and laid Ava onto the soft ground that he found. "Then again, I would like her awake when I do take her in that way."

Midnight had also laid Lucy near Ava and stood back up. "My problem with all of this is I don't have shape canines like you do."

"Oh that's easy," stated Cobra like he was talking about the weather. "Focus your magic into your canines and imagine them growing." When Midnight did what he was told, Cobra gave him a surprised look. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were a hidden vampire or something."

The reflector mage brought his thumb to one of his newly appointed sharp teeth. "Wow, that is sharp."

"You're going to need it for what we're about to do." Cobra had gotten down to where he was straddling on Ava's hips. The only sound she made was a low moan. "You need to do the same as what I'm doing," stated the dragon slayer with no room for argument in his voice.

So Midnight did the same to Lucy. Hearing her hiss, which he did not know if was because of the pressure of his weight or something else.

"Now you need to rip her shirt to one side of where you want to bite her." The two moved what has left of their shirts the side, to where they could see the collar bone. "Now let your instincts kick in while you bite down. You'll know when to let up and you must lick away the bite once done. It'll seal it up."

Without any further explanation, Cobra leaned into Ava's body and sank his teeth into her flesh. Making sure that none of his poison left his system. Only allowing the mixture of their magic and drinking a bit of her blood. He heard her gasping for air while felt her arms shooting up and holding onto him. Bringing him closer to her body.

After a couple of moments had passed, he pulled his teeth out of her. Feeling her quivering in his arms. Cobra took a chance and saw her green eyes looking into his one good eye. He saw shock but her thoughts he heard was that she was trying to understand what was happening. He leaned down to the bite that he made and trailed his tongue over it. Causing her to shiver even more.

"Hello, sweetheart. Feeling any better," he asked with a warm looking smirk on his face.

She was about to open her mouth to say something but heard some moans next to them. She turned to look and saw Lucy in the other man's arms. Who was doing the exact same thing that Cobra had done to her.

"Mid..," Lucy gasped out but was hushed by the man above her.

"It's Macbeth, Lucy." His eyes sparkled while giving her a true looking smile. "And you're my soulmate."

Cobra gave a chuckle that vibrated over onto Ava's body. "It's true Heartfilia, like Ava here is my mate. We asked Meredy to see if you were, so we could find away to save your lives." He glanced towards Ava, allowing her to see his lavender eye with warmth. "Your magic reserves were dangerously low. If we allowed them to be that low, you could have found your death sooner or later."

"What now," Ava's voice asked with more strength than it had before.

"Now, we'll rest because the exchange of magic is taxing on anyone's body. Then we can travel across the border to Bosco and marry. In a couple of weeks, we'll have to bite you again to strengthen our bonds until we reach the fourth bite."

"Marry, why," asked Lucy with a squeak in her voice.

Midnight blushed, "Do you want sexual relations before or after marriage?" He gave her an unsure look, which made Lucy blush. "I had believed since your upbringing that you would want marriage first."

"I would," answered Lucy. "But it doesn't explain this soulmate stuff…"

Cobra sighed, he sat up to where he was straddling Ava's hips again. Midnight had done the same. Giving both girls to have enough room to look at them better. Cobra grumbled, "Since we knew that you're our soulmates. It allows us to build your magic reserves to where you weren't knocking on death's door. But in order to keep you as our mates, we'll have to have sex and bite you."

Ava glared towards him. "You said mates, because of you being a dragon slayer?"

Lucy grumbled, "It's because of him being a dragon slayer. I've heard it enough times at Fairy Tail to know that." She crossed her arms to where they were covering her chest. "But doesn't it also mean you can't live without your mate?"

Cobra gave her a surprised look. "That's true…" He gave Midnight a glanced. "It seems even Macbeth can't live without you being his soulmate either, Heartfilia. Because of his dark nature, he needs a light source to keep him balanced." He then glanced at the two before him. "Plus if we don't repeat the process with sexual relations, the two of you could die. Along with the two of us."

Lucy turned her head toward Ava. "What do you think about all of this cousin? You're the one who knows when someone is lying or not."

Ava took a deep breath. "I don't see or hear any lies, Lucy." She turned to where she saw the see that the blonde looked scared. "What kind of past did you have with these men?"

"Not a good one," the three admitted at the same time.

Ava smiled softly towards Lucy. "Think of this as redemption. Since we're their soulmates, they really can't harm us." Then a moment passed and a flashing thought came across her eyes. "Think of this, they can worship us better than any other man could. Since their goal is to pleasure us, not torture us."

"AVA," gasped Lucy very loudly. "When did such things pass through your mind. Last I've heard, you're just as pure as I am."

"I am," stated Ava. "But it doesn't mean I don't read. Being on that island as long as I have. Other than training, I was reading."

Cobra and Midnight gave each other a smirk. Seeing that they were the first to be with the two women, but also knowing that they were theirs for the end of time. Seeing that Ava was convincing the Lucy that it was best for everyone to stay as is and not fight it.

Ava turned towards Cobra. "If we were to marry, what would be our new surnames?"

The two men had dark looks in their eyes before Midnight answered. "We don't have any to give. We were born slaves, so we have no knowledge of such things."

Lucy gave them a sad look, not out of pity but out of the realization that life was harsh. She gave a sad smile, "You could have Nightshade as a surname." Everyone glanced towards her with raised eyebrows. "Well from what little I do know of you, you two do act like brothers to one another."

Ava smiled with warmth, "Granted Nightshade is a toxic plant, it can also explain your past." The two men glanced towards her. "But Nightshade is also can be used in medical ingredients. Yes, you can be toxic but can also help heal others. Like you're doing with us."

Cobra chuckled, "I liked to believe that we're the toxins. While you're the medical aspects of the relationship."

"I can live with that," stated the two women at the same time. Causing the two to laugh. "I guess we're going to have to marry," the girls said as one again.

Midnight and Cobra allowed themselves to show their true smiles. "Good," they stated at the same time. Causing everyone to laugh or chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Gotta Be Somebody

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 3

The next morning, the group of four made their way back to camp. Once they had gotten there, they sat around the fire-pit. Where Cobra had gone to work on making a new campfire. While the girls helped coming up with a meal before the other woke up.

Midnight and Cobra sat back and watched their women work. Knowing it was just smart and less of health issue if they stayed out of their way. Unless they told them to do something, then they did it. They noticed that the two women moved with grace and precise movements. That they were starting to have dirty thoughts about them.

The two girls looked at each other after awhile of not hearing either of the guys talking. That they turned around to see they were lost in thought, as they were looking at their asses. It caused Ava and Lucy to look at each other. They turned away from what they were doing. Since it was near ready and they came and sat down on their men's lap, wrapping their arms around them.

Midnight blushed from being sat on but wrapped his own arms around Lucy's waist to keep her in place. While Cobra had a smirk on his lips, trying to keep Ava in place in his own lap.

"Tell me, Eric." Ava's green eyes flashed, as she looked into his purple eye. "What naughty thoughts do you have going through your head?"

Cobra chuckled darkly, "Wouldn't you want to know." He raised his hand to where his knuckle graced over her jawline. Ava's eyes flickered closed, enjoying his light touches. "Just know this, once I make you mine, you wouldn't be able to live without me."

Lucy made a gasping noise from where she sat, to where Cobra and Ava looked towards her, seeing that she was shocked. "What's wrong Blondie, cat caught your tongue?"

She gave a glare, "It's more like seeing a snake charmer, charming my cousin." A blush dusted over her cheeks. "If I knew it would have taken Ava for you to be like this. I would have called her back to Fairy Tail to charm you into the good side."

Midnight chuckled, bringing Lucy closer to him. "Speaking of your cousin being away. Where has she been, since she wasn't there to stop us from taking the world… Twice."

"She was on Tenrou Island," she stated with sorrow in her voice.

"Same place that you have all disappear for seven years," asked Midnight with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," answered Ava, crossing her arms over her chest. "Master Makarov thought it would be safer for me to be away from Fairy Tail for a few years. Especially when I was learning some magic that could be dangerous to others."

Cobra growled, "What magic?"

Ava tried to get out of his hold, but he held on tighter. She glanced up with a growl of her own, causing the man to shiver in want. "You really want to know!" She glanced towards the ground. "No one could tell me the proper name of what I can do. But I can control mixed elemental magic. My strongest of them is ice-lightning."

Lucy hissed from where she sat. "You can do more than that you know." A sigh left her lips. "She can change her shape into any animal she wishes, along with asking the aid of animals that she wishes."

Midnight cuddled up to Lucy some more, wanting her to be closer. But also gave a glance towards Cobra and noticed the shock that he had for the woman before him. He knew that Cobra was struggling with his thoughts. "So how did you come to have those abilities," Midnight being the voice to strive for knowledge.

Ava growled, "I was sick as a young girl and my parents didn't know what to do. They came to some kind of testing lab and found the man who heads it, calling himself Brain." The name alone caused many gasps from hearing the name. "He told these people to hook me up to some wires and force fed me magic, raw magic." She shivered, remembering things that she wishes she hadn't. "It was the most painful experience in my life."

Lucy closed her eyes, "You never said anything about that." Feeling Midnight's nose near her neck, trying to not just enjoy the attention he was giving her. Knowing that she needed to keep herself grounded to the world around her.

"You said Brain did this to you," asked Cobra with heat in his voice.

"Yes."

The maroon haired man glanced towards Midnight. "Too bad you killed him, I would have loved to do it now."

The black and white haired man chuckled. "Believe me, Cobra." His eyes became dark. "At this moment I wish I had taken my time and just torture the man instead."

Lucy shivered in Midnight's arms as she turned to look at him. "Good thing you're not into destroying the world anymore."

He smirked, showing the side that she knew well. Full of dark knowledge. "For you my pet, I would bring the world to its knees if they harmed what I consider what is mine." His eyes glanced over towards Cobra and Ava. "Even those that I value as family."

Ava gave a small smile, as she felt Cobra dive her closer to him. She had a feeling that he wasn't normally a touchy feely type of man. But he wanted to have her close to him and she was enjoying that closeness that he was giving her. She needed it after picturing her past.

"What about you, Eric," asked Ava, hearing her own voice coming out sounding small.

The man chuckled darkly. "I would put my past into shambles, knowing that I have something worth fighting for." His own nose found its way into Ava's neck. Smelling her sweet essence of lilac and vanilla. "Knowing now that I've never known before. A dangerous man is a man who has everything he has ever wanted. And that includes having you, Ava."

A dark laugh came from towards the other tents. When they glanced up, they noticed the rest of the group standing there. But the one who laughed was the blue haired leader. Jellal came walking towards them and sat upon the log near them. "Glad to hear you say that, Eric. Because even I believe can be a dangerous man at times."

Another man sat next to him with short dirty blonde hair. "Only for your girlfriend, you are."

Lucy giggled, "I think it's because of Erza, he needs to be just as dangerous. Or he'll show up to fights not being able to fight at all."

"Hey," called out Jellal.

Midnight chuckled, "You might be right, Lucy. But I think he might just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Well," Jellal gave a thoughtful look. "There is that too." He then glanced at the two couples before him, while the rest of the group sat around them. "I see that Lucy and Ava are in better health. What did the two of you do, in order for this to happen?"

The girls glanced down with blushes upon their faces. Trying to make themselves smaller than what they were. While Cobra and Midnight glanced at one another before Cobra spoke. "Let's just say that I knew away to get their magic reserves a jump start. But we're going to have to travel across Bosco to marry before doing any more."

Jellal glanced at the two males with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean you have to marry? Is there something that you're not telling me?"

"Well," Cobra sighed, showing that he was uncomfortable talking about it. "In order to keep them alive, we'll have to go through with it four more times with sexual relations on top of it. And in order for us to go that far, we'll have to marry them."

Sorano glanced at her long time friends with a smile that pulled at each side of her lips. "You found your mate, Eric," she asked with a purr. Then she glanced towards Midnight. "What about you, you're not a dragon slayer. So what's your story?"

Midnight sighed, "Apparently from what I understood from Eric is that Lucy is my soulmate. Soulmates are to balance out someone's magical essence. Since I deal with darkness, Lucy is the light to my darkness."

Jellal huffed. "Well that explains a lot of nothing…" He crossed his arms over his chest to show that he was not amused with the situation.

Cobra allowed Ava to slip off his lap to sit next to him. He leaned over his knees, as he laced his hands together. Most people that knew him, knew that he was trying to get his thoughts together. "When I found out that I was becoming a dragon slayer, I had done a lot of research. I hate going into something blindly. Plus I don't have a dragon teaching me like some others that were able to have."

Lucy crawled out of Midnight's lap and sat next to Ava, feeling Midnight moving closer to her again. Everyone else was trying to get close to where they could hear. Knowing that the knowledge of dragon slayers was known to be lost and sacred.

"The books that I read was mainly their costumes. One of those was finding their mate and the book explained that it was similar to a soulmate." He glanced up towards the group around him. "The book explained that another book explained the ritual for a Soulmate's Bond. Once initiating it, there is no turning back. The book that I found about the Soulmate's Bond, went a bit deeper to understand. Long pointed canines needed to be embedded into the collarbone. In order exchange magic infusion."

Cobra took a deep breath. "The process needs to be done with the total of four times and needs to be spread out for the next two months." He glanced towards Ava for a moment before facing the others again. "As for the sexual relations, it helps with the exchanging of magic with one another. Meaning, Ava and I would be able to do one another's abilities. While Macbeth and Lucy can do the same with one another."

Jellal grumbled with a sigh leaving his lips. "That is fine and dandy, but what are we going to do with the dark guild that is after them." He pointed towards Ava and Lucy. "Because they're going to be wanting to hunt them down soon."

"Well," stated Lucy with a small smile on her face. "I am friends with the princess of Fiore. I can see about getting everyone a pardon."

"You can do that," asked Midnight with a wander in his voice. "In what way do you know the princess?"

Ava gave a glare towards the ground. "The story goes that when the dragons were unleashed into Fiore from the Eclipse gate. It was because of the princess and Lucy was right in the middle of it."

"So was I," stated Cobra. "The council broke me out for the night to hunt dragons. Even Salamander knew I was there."

Jellal grumbled, "I'm hearing a lot about that gate than I want to." He laced his hands together. "I ran into one of the council men, let me know what was going on. What the Royals had done was considered dark magic. They were forced to never do anything without the council's knowledge again." He glanced up towards Lucy. "What do you need?"

"I need a way to communicate with the princess," stated Lucy.

Ava looked around, "Does anyone know where my bag is at?"

Cobra smirked, "I'll go get it." He made his way towards the tent that they had shared for a while and found the bags that were within. He brought both of them with him since he had no idea of whose it was. Once back he placed both bags before the girls.

"Thank you," Ava said before going into a bag and drug out a crystal and placed it into Lucy's hands. "Just put a bit of magic and state who you want to call."

Lucy nodded, allowing her magic to seep into the device and stated, "Princess Hisui E. Fiore." After a moment of darkness, a picture of the princess came on with a small upon her face. "Lucy Heartfilia, what can I do for you?"

"Well…." Lucy had explained many things to Princess Hisui. Including her wish of pardon-ships to a list of people that were surrounding her. "They have been taking down many dark guilds under the name of Crime Sorcière. They have even saved my cousin and I from near death from a dark guild known as Dark Horizon."

"Oh dear," cried out the princess. "Have they been dealt with yet?"

"Sadly no," Lucy shook her head. "We kind of had a hiccup to where we need these pardons done before we can go after that guild." Lucy stood up and walked a bit of way from the camp to talk to the princess in private. "In order for us to be saved was to have a Soulmate's Bond to happen because we were near death's door."

The princess gave a smirk, "You're going to have to marry them because of this bond?"

"Yes," squeaked Lucy. She really hated to put any relationship in the front lines for everyone to know about.

"I will pardon them… if…" Princess Hisui's gaze darkened and Lucy had a bad feeling about it. "If you come to the palace as soon as possible and I'll marry you all." When Lucy wasn't able to speak, the princess went on. "This way the public will see for themselves that they have changed and it took finding love to do it. Plus, I want to show the public that things can happen that way."

"What about the council, wouldn't they try to overrule you in this?"

"They can try," stated the long minted haired girl. "They will find my lawyers will be knocking them out of power if they try anything." She glanced around for a moment. "Start making your way here in a couple of days. It will be enough for the pardon to make its way through Fiore before coming here."

"Thank you, Princess Hisui. We will be forever grateful." Once the device went black, she went back to the fire-pit, seeing that everyone had a bowl in their hands. Ava had another bowl next to her. When Lucy sat down, Ava gave her the other bowl.

"So what happened," asked Sawyer, who was already down with his bowl.

Lucy smiled, "Give it a couple of days for the word to be passed around. But we're asked to come to the palace."

Midnight gave a questionable look, "Why?"

Cobra sighed from his spot. "The princess is going to wed us off."

Meredy squeaked, "A wedding at the castle…" Her eyes were glowing with ideas. "Oh, this is going to be great!"

Jellal wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Easy Meredy," his smile pulled at his lips. "You don't want to scare Lucy and Ava with your ideas."

The pink haired woman pouted, "But I wanted to help." She turned to the blue haired man. "You don't know, maybe they may need my ideas!"

Ava chuckled, raising her hands in the air. "Meredy, let's just focus on what we know for now." She got the young woman's attention. "Meaning, we'll find out more of the other things when we get there. Who knows, maybe the princess is throwing everything together for us."

Richard smirked from where he was sitting. "Everything's coming together thanks to the POWER OF LOVE, OH YA."

Lucy sighed, she knew that her life was different because of knowing her best friend. She glanced around to the group that she would have never thought of being close to. ' _Thanks to Natsu, I wouldn't have known these people. Or see that they have become better people.'_ She glanced towards the reflection of the clear lake. ' _Where are you, you fire-breathing idiot? I would have liked you there when I marry. Like best friends should.'_

Cobra glanced towards Lucy with raised eyebrows. He heard and saw images of the pink haired man that was a pain of his existence. But he knew that the two were always together. Even when he had questioned her sanity for allowing Salamander to be a friend. He could tell that Lucy had only seen the guy as a brother of sorts. While most of the dragon slayers were close to being her brothers at large.

' _I'm going to have to warn Macbeth about the massive amount of slayers that could use him as target practice.'_ He glanced towards Ava. Seeing her soul and saw that it has been growing calmer. He couldn't explain but ever since she came into his life, he had found his own calmness with her too.

He then heard Ava's inner voice from her soul. ' _Even though I haven't been around with all the events that Lucy had gone through. I just hope I can be with her now.'_ He noticed a small tear making its way down her cheek. ' _I just wish the world can be safer for an easy future.'_ She glanced towards him. ' _At least I have someone next to me. If it gotta be somebody that I spend the rest of my days with, at least it's with my soulmate.'_

He laced his fingers with Ava with a small on his face. Cobra couldn't remember the last time he was happy like he was at that moment. He could only imagine that it could only get better from that moment on.


	4. Chapter 4

Gotta Be Somebody

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 4

Since everyone understood that they would be leaving the area in a couple of days. It gave them time to enjoy the lake near them. Or even enjoy one another, while they were able to. Cobra, Ava, Lucy, and Midnight were in the lake by themselves, away from the others. They knew from the looks that they were given by the others that they needed to distance themselves.

Plus having Cobra, being a dragon slayer had freshly bitten Ava wasn't in the best of moods. For allowing her to be around other males. Even those other males were his friends. But he could withstand Midnight being around because he was in the same boat. As he had bitten Lucy, with the same methods as Cobra had done.

They were sitting the shallow area of the lake, both males had their woman in their laps. Not wanting them to leave their side, not while their bonding was new. At least that was how they had explained it. Lucy and Ava were agitated at first because they didn't like their independence taken away from them. Then they had to remember. Neither male liked being alone from what Lucy had remembered. It explained things with Ava with what she knew.

Ava allowed herself to relax in Cobra's arms. "What are your plans for the future, Cobra?" She felt him tensed since she was sitting on him. She turned in his lap, giving him a small smile. "What other things would like to do, other than poison people?"

Cobra glanced over the side, trying to hide a blush that was making its way across his face. "I haven't really thought about it before…" He leaned back, to where he was able to look at the blue sky. "I had dreamt about being a mystery writer or even working for Fairy Tail because I know the rest of my old gang wanted to." He shook his head. "Like I said, I really hadn't thought about me being free before."

Lucy glanced towards Midnight with worry. "About about you?"

"Other than going where you go," he asked with a thoughtful look. "I really haven't thought about anything either." He gave a small smile, causing shivers to run down Lucy's spine. "Freedom is a good place to start though."

"That it is," stated Cobra with a chuckle. "But I wouldn't give almost anything to fight with Salamander again."

"Take a number stated Ava," with heat in her eyes. "Not just Lucy wanting to hit him but I want to cause him pain… It's his fault that he ran off and caused Lucy pain." Her eyes gleam from the imagines that she could see in her mind. "He wouldn't know what hit him."

Cobra growled as he pulled her closer to him. "You're not going to fight because I won't allow it. It isn't because you're a woman but because I don't want you harm." His own eye flashed a darker purple. "I've battled with him before and he doesn't hold back."

Lucy sighed, as she closed her eyes. "As much I may be angry with the dense pyro, he is still my friend." She felt Midnight shift from his sitting and glanced up to see the anger in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I may not agree with your pretty little head, but I understand the need to keep him as a friend." He glanced at the other two. "I know I would be angry if Cobra just up and left. Only leaving a note but I would always care about him."

The other male glared at the black and white haired man. "Yeah, but did you have unresolved feelings about me," he asked innocently.

"No," squeaked Midnight with a glare.

Lucy chuckled, "That was another time Cobra… Things do change after all."

Midnight's eyes flashed for a moment before grabbing ahold of Lucy and slamming his lips upon hers. After a moment of whoever trying to dominate the kiss. Moans were sounded within moments of the forced kiss.

Cobra groaned, "Really man! I only said it to stir your blood, I wasn't expecting you to go a warpath with your woman with your lips."

Midnight pulled away from Lucy, causing the two to groan. He turned towards the maroon haired male with a glare. "Well, don't say things without realizing I would retaliate!" Then he turned back to Lucy with an even more fierce lip moving than before.

Cobra mumbled. "Might as well show you how it's done…" He flipped Ava to where she was sitting on the lake floor with him wrapping his arms around her. To where he was helping with keeping her head above water and kissed her with all that he had. Allowing her to feel something near her thigh that was growing problem.

Ava was shocked with the power behind Cobra's heated kisses. Feeling her lips become nearly bruised from the attention that he was giving. ' _He must be one starving man…'_

Cobra pulled away from her enough to allow her to breathe. "I'm more than just starved, Ava. I think I beyond anything…" He gave her a quick kiss before rubbing himself over her. "I think my very survival is in your hands."

A gasp left her lips as something in her lower belly burned. Making her believe that something primal had awoken within her. Allowing her core to rub against him. Ava's eyes closed for a moment, just as a moan left her lips. "What are you doing to me?"

Cobra purred, while his eye darkened in lust. "Don't you feel that it's your inner primal need to be with me." He leaned down and kissed along her jaw and neck. "We were made for each other… You can't fight this feeling that we have for one another."

Midnight moved Lucy to where her legs were on each side of his waist. Keeping her close to him with his hand grabbing her caves. Feeling her hot core against his belly, nearly caused him to lose his mind. Along with her breast against his face, nearly sent him over the edge of keeping his brain on track. His lips found the mark that he had started, causing a gasp from her lips.

"What beautiful music I hear," his lips pulled to a smirk. "And all this time I had thought I wanted a quiet place to sleep. When I was missing a sweet sounding music to calm my soul."

Lucy gave him a worried look, "This isn't music." She tried to pull away from him but found his hands holding her in place. A gasp left her lips, feeling things that she had only read about. "Music doesn't sound like this."

Midnight chuckled darkly, "To you, it may not be music. But to a man, who is causing their woman to feel things. Then it is the most wonderful music to their very ears." He kissed her mark again to bring out more sounds from her. "I think I've found my favorite spot on you," he purred out like a predator.

Cobra groaned from where he was, trying to leave Ava. "We're going to have to rein in our emotions, Midnight. We don't want to have our way with them before marriage. Especially when they could kill us for it."

To prove him right, Ava glared towards the snake loving man. "You're not allowed to come near me until THEN." She had no feeling in her legs. Which meant that she was using her hands to pull her way around the water. Ava made her way towards the other couple, wrapping her arms around Lucy and pulled her away from the other male.

Lucy sighed with a sound of comfort. "Thanks, Ava," she turned to her with a small smile. "We should make our ways away from them." She let a groan leave her lips. "I nearly lost my morals for a moment…"

"Tell me about it," grumbled Ava. "I never thought I had to fight against myself before." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Can't wait until the wedding. What about you," she asked once they had reached some ways from their men.

"I have to agree with you," stated Lucy with worry in her voice. "I don't know how long I can handle Midnight's advances like that again."

"At least you don't have a pure dragon slayer to fight with," stated Ava with her own glare towards the men. She took a deep breath. "But I guess he may have a few of his urges if they had done something like exchanging blood with one another."

Cobra must have heard her because he called out to them. "I had to give Midnight some of my blood recent because we have the same blood type. He hurt himself bad…"

The two girls looked at each other with worry. "No wonder he had dragon slayer urges," the two stated at the same time. "NO MORE SHARING BLOOD," they yelled at the same time.

Midnight called out, causing the two to know that he had a smirk in his voice. "What can't handle the urges of the dragon slayer?" A dark chuckle made its way towards them.

"I would hate to see the population jump. Just because of something like this happened," stated Lucy with thoughts rushing through her brain. "I have some reading awhile back and dragon slayers with mates, end up having more than one child at a time." She shivered. "I'm not ready to be a mother…"

Ava grumbled, "It's the least of troubles right now, Lucy." She turned towards the sky. "We're only here for a couple of more days. How can we handle a couple of dragon slayers if they can't keep their hands to themselves?"

"Broot force," asked Lucy.

"Are you sure they're not turned on by that notion?"

"You're right," stated the blonde with flashing of information from reading. Along with real life knowledge. "It doesn't look good for us."

Ava grumbled, "Come on Lucy. Let's get back to camp and change out of these clothes."

The blonde smiled, "I have a better idea… Follow me!" The two had gotten up and out of the lake, making their way into the trees leaving their men glancing after them.

Midnight glanced towards Cobra with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't realize that I was able to hear them now… Even that blood exchange was weeks ago." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why did it take until now for me to notice?"

"Just like it's going to take a while for Ava and Lucy to accept our magic through the bonding. It took a while for your body to get used to mine." The maroon haired man raised his hand to his chin. "I'm just wondering, why aren't you like me? I mean, I'm a poison slayer, why aren't you one too?"

"Maybe my reflector magic might reflect it? I mean that is what it supposed to do." He then glanced towards the woods. "Do you know what they're doing?"

Cobra didn't want to think what Midnight had thought about. At least not having a lot of other think about first. "Yeah, Blondie's spirit maid is bringing them clothes for them to change into." He chuckled. "The maid isn't helping them much from what I'm hearing."

"Why do you say..?"

"VIRGO! NOT THESE CLOTHES!"

"That's why," Cobra pointed towards the trees. "The maid was trying to give the girls some revealing clothes for us… But Blondie wants something to cover them up and keep them warm." He smirked, "She's trying to tell her that we're not good at keeping them warm."

Midnight chuckled, "Wow. I would never have imagined that her maid was devious as that?" He shook his head. "Who's winning right now?"

"Ava, stating that if she doesn't listen. There was no way her dreams would come true." He chuckled even more. "Wow, the maid gave them what they wanted and demanded a punishment. Ava gave her a good flick to the forehead, causing Lucy to hiss at her."

"The maid is into that kind of things?"

"You're not seeing the Blond's soul, every time she sees the maid. She thinks back when her spirits snapped. When the maid went all out, whipped and nearly chained her master."

"Dang," Midnight shivered at his spot. "I'm going to have worship that girl…" He turned to glare at his friend. "Which you're not allowed to do."

"Don't worry," stated Cobra with raised hands. "As long as I keep my woman happy, it will keep Blondie happy too."

The two glanced towards the forest. They knew that they should head for camp and change clothes before the girls did. Both of them lost in their own heads, trying to picture a future that they never thought that they would be able to.


	5. Chapter 5

Gotta Be Somebody

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 5

Cobra and Midnight were back in camp and already changed for the night. Since the day seemed to have passed a lot faster than they have liked. The rest of Crime Sorcière had come back to camp as well. Angel came and started on the evening meal, from the catch that some of them had made from a few rabbits that they had caught. But Ava and Lucy hadn't come back yet. Cobra had kept his ear open to them and knew that they were fine.

Midnight was sitting next to Cobra, keeping an open eye on him. Knowing that Cobra wasn't tensed enough, knowing that the girls would be alright. So with that bit of knowledge, he knew enough to allow them their bit of space. The two girls had spent most of their time with them since Crime Sorcière had found them. His inner mind had wondered when they would be wanting some time alone.

Cobra sighed, "I know I shouldn't worry. Even though I can hear them, but I still worry." He glanced at the forest line. "You never know what's out there at times. With all these monsters and seeing those dragons from a few months ago… Nothing is really guaranteed of knowing what's out there in this world."

Midnight nodded, he gave his own glance towards the area of which he believed to be where their women were. "I hear ya on that, Cobra. I didn't believe about the dragons at first, not until you told me about them." He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "For some reason, I just can't help but worry about Lucy's life. I mean, she had a friend like that fire-breather. You gotta wonder, what kind of luck she carries?"

The poison slayer chuckled, "At least you know what you're getting into to. As for Ava, I've no clue." He shook his head, as he saw his fellow friends listening in. "All I know she is a passionate creature that I've ever laid my eyes on." He chuckled as he heard her soul from where he sat. "Even her soul sings in a way I would never imagine."

The two tones haired male glanced at Cobra, his eyebrow raised. "Are you turning to a romantic mush or whatever everyone talks about?" He saw the other man's glare and chuckled. "That's better, I thought I lost you for a moment."

"Hahaha, very funny." The maroon-haired male glanced around for a moment. "It sounds like they're on their way back."

When Lucy and Ava were making their way towards camp. Everyone heard them talking from where they were. "So, how do you know the princess?" It was something that everyone at camp had wondered about.

Then heard the light tones of Lucy within the air. "It happened right after the Grand Magic Games," her tone sounded little far off. Telling those that she was lost within her mind. "Well, the day before the last day of the games. Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer had found a cavern of dragon bones underneath the capital…"

From then they found out what had happened behind the Eclipse Gate. What truly brought the dragons into the Earthland. Where Lucy ran into Future Lucy and how she died protecting her from being killed by Future Rouge. Then how the gate was closed, along with some help with a fellow Celestial Spirit Mage. Then they learned that Celestial Spirits had gone to war in the Celestial World.

Midnight gulped from where he sat with worry in his eyes. "She went through all that? I can see why she wanted to save her spirits, but she could have lost everything from what she's been saying."

Cobra grumbled, "Her soul still goes through that… She wishes that the gate hadn't happened so she wouldn't have to hurt her friends." He shook his head. "She sometimes dreams about it."

"Really," asked Ava with worry in her voice. "Are you telling me that you went into the other side. To deal with a war that was up and beyond than your own knowledge of such things? Weren't you afraid when you had to face them?"

"Yes," Lucy's voice quivered, hearing that they had stopped some ways from camp. "But if it weren't for the princess's help, I don't think I would have gotten them back. It was so hard seeing Loke and Natsu fighting like they did. But what scares me the most was Vergo. How she came at me with a whip and wanted to do what the devil knows what… I still fear her, whenever I see her. I try not to…"

"I understand," stated Ava with warmth from her voice and soul. "Something like that is hard to get over. Even if it wasn't within their own power to do those things to you."

"But I have to say thou," Lucy laughed lightly, making people believe she was a wind chime. "Loke looked better as a knight in his shining armor. I'm afraid to even voice something like that. Then he would definitely wouldn't stop declaring his undying love for me."

"You are his princess after all," stated Ava with a chuckle. "When I met him at the job that went south on us… He was… interesting." She laughed a little more. "I have to ask, what is he in the Zodiac?"

"He's Leo the Lion, the leader of the Zodiac. I saved his life once… He was nearly on his deathbed when I saved him."

"I can see why he may be in love with you," stated Ava with laughter in her voice. "But I must say that it can be tiring."

"Why do you think I don't always call him out! You don't know how many times I wanted to hit him, but I also need his help on a lot of things."

Cobra and Midnight couldn't take it anymore, they couldn't handle being away from them too long. They could tell from them talking that it would take them forever before they made it back to camp anytime soon. So the two had gotten upon their feet and made their way to their women.

When they had reached them, Midnight came up to Lucy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Can you please call out your lion, I think it's time for him to realize that you are being spoken for." When he saw the glare in her eyes, he went on. "I know he's a good friend, Lucy. But aren't you tired with all the mush while needing to focus on a fight?"

"You're right," she huffed, trying to wiggle out of his hold on her. "But I don't like hurting people."

"That is why I'm going to talk to him, you just agree on things that you want to agree on." Midnight gave his best loving look of a smile. "I'm just trying to help you, Lucy."

"Alright," she brought out Loke's key and called upon him like she usually does. When he popped out into Earthland, she stopped him from speaking. "I called you, Loke because Midnight wants to talk to you."

"Midnight!" The lion glanced at the two toned-haired male next to his loving princess. "Aren't you the enemy?" He glanced at Lucy with a glare in his eyes. "Does he have you under his control or something?"

"Shut up Loke!" Lucy was near her last nerve, at least that is what the ones around her could see. "Please allow him to talk to you! Then maybe you can understand what's going on!"

"Fine," huffed the ginger-haired looking man. Crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the man before him. "I see that Cobra is here too, does he have anything to do with anything?"

The poison slayer chuckled. "Nothing to do with your _master_ , just Ava, here."

Midnight let out a sigh from his lips. "Do you remember that you were in a fight with these two?" He pointed towards Lucy and Ava, showing the lion who he was talking about.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Did you know that they nearly died," stated the Reflector Mage with heat in his eyes.

Loke glanced down with sorrow in his eyes. "I did, but there was nothing I could do." A couple of tears left his eyes. "There was nothing that any of us could do."

"Did you also know that it took both of us to save them?" When Midnight saw the surprised look in the lion's eyes when he jerked his head up to see into his eyes. "I'm Lucy's soul mate, Leo. Meaning I was the only one could save your lovely princess's soul." Midnight was surprised with himself that he was calm when he was dealing with the lion before him. He was never liked this before, especially when his so-called father was around.

Loke gave a sigh of his own, seeing the truth before his eyes. "Are you telling me that I can't flirt with her, aren't you?"

"Sadly, I'm going to be putting a stop to it. Since we will be getting married soon."

"MARRIED," the lion roared/yelled at the news. "You mean I'm going to have to share her with you?!"

"No," Lucy shook her head. "I'm going to be his wife, while you're still my friend, Loke. But I can't have you loving on me like you've done. Would that be fair on me, while you do something like that?"

The lion spirit closed his eyes for a moment before looking at her. "I'm sorry princess, for not being the best knight that you've need of me." He allowed a chuckled before he glanced at Midnight with a harsh look. "I'm not calling you, prince and if you harm her in any way. I will end you!"

"Fair enough," stated Midnight with a small smile upon his lips. "You can still be her knight Leo, just not the flirtatious one. But someone that I can trust to keep her safe when she calls upon you."

Loke gave a bow, "You have my word. I will keep her safe like I always will." He then stood up with a charming smile that he always thought he had. "I made a promise, from the moment that she saved me. That I will be there to save her life, just she was there to save mine."

Ava sighed, she had been quiet for too long. "As lovely as this sounds and all." She glanced at the lion spirit with heat in her own eyes. "You can't flirt with me, either."

"What do you mean?"

Ava pointed towards Cobra, "I'm his mate."

"Oh no," he glared towards the dragon slayer before him. "Where is Natsu when a guy needs him the most?"

"Apparently he ran off," stated Cobra without any feeling behind his words. "He left Bright Eyes alone…" He glanced towards the blonde with sorrow in his eyes. "For that, I'm sorry that he did. I thought family was his number one slogan?"

"It was," stated Lucy with a slight nod. "Until he witnessed his dragon's death… Igneel was his world for living it seems." A few tears left her eyes, as she tried to fight off the urge of wanting to cry. "The sad part was, I thought I had loved him…"

Midnight wrapped his arms around her fully, knowing that Lucy needed a hug more than ever. He had a feeling that she may have cared for the fire dragon slayer. Especially the way that they had interacted from what he had seen, at least from afar. He had even thought that Natsu had feelings for her too, after seeing how far he went to save her from the clock.

Lucy had allowed herself cry in Midnight's arms. Allowing her body to limp and not caring that he was supporting her. She was going to have to get used to him doing so since they were getting married. She was enough enjoying his warmth that he was staring at her, which surprised her. Knowing that the man was nearly thin, bone, and muscle but not enough for the amount of heat that she was feeling.

Loke sighed, "Me and my big mouth." He glanced towards Cobra with sorrow in his eyes. "Tell me, was him leaving that drove the last nail in her soul?"

The maroon-haired man nodded. "Even the mermaid didn't make it easy either… But Salamander leaving was what drove her soul to...lose focus." Everyone could see that he was trying to find kind words to say, without causing more pain for the blonde. Knowing that Ava would hit him otherwise. He wrapped his own arms around Ava, after seeing the pain in her own eyes for Lucy. "But we're here to help, at least that's what we're aiming for."

The lion spirit smirked, "You know… I would never picture this day would happen." He glanced towards the two men, who had their arms around two loving women. "Seeing the warmth that you two are willing to share with these two women." He chuckled softly. "I got to say if the world was more like this… I would say that it would be a better place to live."

Cobra grumbled, "Don't be a mushy lion!" But he couldn't help himself, he chuckled at the ginger man's words. "If only the darkness could be chased away so easily."

"Now come on poison-breath," Loke gave a thoughtful look. "If there was more love in this world, do you think that the darkness would prove? I think so, for there isn't enough love in the world as it is." He gave a bow, once more. "I must take my leave and let the others know about your upcoming marriages. Letting a few know the do's and don'ts with princess…" Then he sparkled away, leaving the two couples alone.

Midnight glanced up from his hug with Lucy to glance over at Cobra. "We should take them back to camp." He then picked her up into his arms, before making his way to camp. Cobra following, as he did the same with Ava. Knowing that the two girls had spent a lot of energy as it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Gotta Be Somebody

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 6

That night, after dinner. The two couples called it a night after their long-winded talk with Loke. Ava and Lucy laid down facing one another. Holding each other's hands. They couldn't explain it, but they had a need to be next to one another.

Eric laid behind Ava, holding her close to him. While MacBeth did the same for Lucy. Ever since the day that the two men hand mated with their women, they couldn't stay away from them. They have become overprotective. It was something very new to them and not wanting to fight their new instincts.

Neither male could fathom where their new instincts were coming from. They had communicated with one another, without voicing it with anyone else. That the instincts were coming from dragon magic that had woken up because they had found their mate. Or it was because of having their mate, their instincts had kicked in. Either way, they knew not to fight it.

Eric and MacBeth had to start to believe that they'll be even more protective as time passes by. It was a good thing that they were getting married. Letting the world know that their women were off the market. As it was, they were having a hard time having their friends near Ava and Lucy.

When they found that their ladies were asleep. The two men sighed in relief, knowing that they were able to talk to one another. Even if is in light voices.

"What are we going to do, Eric? I've never imagined that we would be free men," stated MacBeth with worry in his low voice.

"I don't know," Eric was just at lost. "To be honest, I had ever had to imagine that we would be free." He took a deep breath, before releasing it into the dark tent. "I'm scared…" It was the first time that he had ever said those words...at least at loud.

MacBeth sighed, "Yeah, same here." He glanced towards the women's hands, seeing them holding onto one another. "I'm kind of glad that they want to sleep next to each other. I mean, I'm used to sleeping in the same area as you. Since we've grown up from the Tower and all." He shook his head. "I really can't imagine us sleeping in different rooms."

Eric chuckled, "No shit! We couldn't mate with them, without us being away from one another." He shook his head, as a thought passed his brain. "I'm afraid we would have to custom make our house...and bed after all of this."

"There is another thing. Where are we going to live, Eric?"

"Magnolia," grumbled Lucy in her sleep. "...near Fairy Tail."

MacBeth glanced up towards Eric with a raised eyebrow. "I thought Fairy Tail was disbanded?"

Eric chuckled deeply, "It is. But I've heard from what little I've heard from Jellal. Titania wants to rebuild it…" He took a deep breath. "I knew that I'll be seeing Salamander...I just didn't think it would be soon."

The two-toned haired male glanced towards the blonde, with worry in his eyes. "I'm fearful of what her old team...would react." He waved his hand at her and him. "I may not enjoy marriage life...once the gang finds out."

"You're worried about her team? What about her whole guild, how are they going to handle you...and her being together?" Eric smirked, "I'm so glad I'm not you, man." He glanced at Ave, groaning. "Is it wrong...that I want _Ava_?"

"Eric," moaned Ava in her sleep. Sounding like a Siren while sleeping. Causing him to growl in response.

MacBeth groaned from where he was laying. "I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off Lucy," he shifts uncomfortably.

"Midnight," she whispered softly. Making it sound like a prayer. He quivered in response, holding back a moan.

The two men had glanced at each other and knew that they couldn't hold back. Not after hearing their women calling out to them. They could no longer hold in their control. The men were happy that their women were dressed in long sleep gowns. To where they could pull up the dress towards the waist.

They had pulled off their trousers and boxers, before pulling off their women's undies off. Before the two could think about the consequences that they may face. Their rods entered through the caverns of their women. Hearing the resounding sound of hissing pleasures.

The four of them connected in ways the primal need was once believed to be a myth. Dancing the mating dance of life. Answering one another in soft tones of moans. That only lovers can only sing to.

Each thrust was met by a gasp. Each thought was lost in the night's activities. Each caress was a whisper for more. A night's song, lost in translation. Each feeding into the need for something more.

As bodies were intertwine. Breaths stolen in the moment. Seeds planted. Kisses of promises for more. Claimed by the possessive males, the females fell into deep sleep. Surrounded by the arms of protective muscles, in night's embrace.

They whispered 'mine' to their mates ear. Declaring who they belonged to. As soon as the men and pulled up their boxes, a voice called to them. "You couldn't take your hands off of them...could you?"

"Not now, blueberry," grumbled Eric. Knowing from hearing the man's soul, they weren't going to hear the end of it. But he was in too much of a good mood to even get up to kick the man's ass.

"Power of love, oh ya!"

"Richard," cried out the rest of the group.

MacBeth groaned darkly. "Don't make me get up and give you all nightmares." His threat was met with silence, knowing that he had been heard by those outside of his tent. He didn't want his and Eric's mates to wake up grumpy later. His illusions were well known in the group.

Eric chuckled softly, "Glad to know that I'm your side." He shook his head. Feeling the effects of his sexual efforts had brought a deep relaxation. Something that he hadn't felt, at least not before Ava being in life.

The next morning, everyone was getting ready to head out. They broke down their camp, packing everything up. Ava and Lucy glanced around, seeing that most of the group at large weren't meeting their eyes. Causing them to believe that something had happened.

They glanced towards their men, who were busy taking down their massive tent. Since Eric could hear their souls, he sighed deeply. "Yes, something happened last night. No, we're not telling you."

The girls glanced at each other; whispering, "I really thought that was a dream…" Then they glanced towards MacBeth and knew that it had really happened. Since he was trying to help Eric, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

Ava and Lucy glanced at each other. Each of them huffed, not really believing that their men. They shook their head before getting up onto their feet and starting heading where they needed to go.

"Where are you going," asked Eric. Not really paying attention much of anything, except for packing everything up.

"Heading out," the two young women called out.

"That's not safe," spoke up the blue-haired male. The leader of the group. "We'll head out as a group."

"We'll walk slowly since you guys are almost done," stated Lucy. Leading Ava towards the nearby town that would lead them to the nearby train station. Since it would take them a few days to get there. Allowing time for the princess to let all of Fiore know. That all the criminals that they were traveling with, were partnered.

When Jellal was about to say something else. Eric jumped, "Save it!" He took a deep breath, hating that the women were not...to pleased with them. "Allow them to walk...it'll give them time to calm down."

MacBeth shivered, before placing his pack on his back. "Yeah, I'm not looking forward to whatever punishment that they may be planning. I mean, I've heard about Lucy's famous kicks…"

The poison dragon slayer gave his toothy grin. "Good thing she's your mate, Midnight." He started chuckling hard, after seeing his pale friend become more pale than normal.

The two-toned-haired male gave his friend a dark look. "Well, I least I know what to expect when my woman is upset." His smirk became darker. After seeing Eric coupling after realizing that MacBeth was telling the truth. "Ah shit, I haven't thought of that." Eric grabbed his own things upon his back before rushing after their women. Knowing that MacBeth would be following right after him.

Jellal sighed before turning towards the rest of the group. "Come on, lets go after them. Since we're all heading the same way...don't want to have an uprising before the day is out." Which prompt for the rest to start their trek across the landscape.

After a while of walking, Eric and MacBeth had found themselves about a yard behind their women. Neither one of them wanted to be too close or far from them. Knowing that they might still be a little...edgy with them.

MacBeth glanced towards Eric after he had enough of silence and wanted to know what he may be facing later. "What kind of reading you're getting from them?"

Eric raised his eyebrow, after glancing towards the two women before them. "That's just it...I've been trying to. Since we left came and I really can't...read them."

"What do you mean," growled MacBeth towards the poison slayer. "You can read souls, you must be able to read something."

"That's just it _Midnight,_ " Eric glared towards his friend. "All I'm getting is a...sense...of fog. Nothing that's telling me that they're angry, sad, mad, or even happy. Just...nothing."

"Any…" MacBeth was trying to find some information that he had learned about Eric's magic. It's been years since either one of them was completely open about such things. "...music?"

Eric sighed he was listening and he could barely hear even something close to music. "Every low, undertones of...a violin if I have to guess." He shrugged his shoulders. Not really caring about the load he was carrying. He was used to carrying more, back when he was a child. "It's really hard to tell with the undertones to know if...what emotion it's playing."

"Both of them," asked MacBeth. His dark brown eyes, with a hint of red, had a slight worry in them. If people didn't know him well enough, they would believe that they looked thoughtful.

"To be honest," stated Eric, as his eye raked over the two figures before them. "It's the exact same tone…" He shook his head, not really believing what he was hearing. "Before you said anything, I wasn't really hearing it. But it's the exact same song…" His jaw grinds, not liking mysteries when he finds them. "Something tells me that Ava isn't just Bright Eyes' friend."

This had caused the illusionist to stumble as he walked. "You mean...family?" It was something that neither of them had thought about...not really. They haven't really asked the girls the hardcore questions. Not after they had to do what they did...to save their lives. They knew in their hidden hearts that they would do it again, knowing that it would save their lives.

Eric grinds his teeth, lost deep in thought. "I know if I was facing with them harmed and having to save their lives...again." He closed his eyes, sighing. "I would do again. I can't really picture my life without Ava...even if I don't know her." He turned his focus towards his friend, smiling. "It's strange...isn't it? Caring for something...like this?"

"Feeling like you didn't know you had a heart until you found her?" MacBeth smiled, as he saw the lost look in his best friend's eyes. Knowing that he was not alone. "Same here...same here."

"I just hope it isn't because the mating ritual...causing us to have a heart," the poison slayer grumbled. "That would have been shit of a life. All because of being dragon magic."

"Would it be a bad thing," asked MacBeth. He didn't know where his feelings were coming from. But even before he had saved Lucy. He was always drawn to her. It was one of the reasons he was so focused on her, back when they were using her for the clock. He just didn't know what those feelings were. Not until he had to use the mating magic to save her. ' _Seeing her broken like she was...nearly killed me.'_

Eric closed his eye and groaned. "I felt the same way...when I saw them." He shook his head. "It was when I was drawn to Ava…"

As Ava and Lucy were walking. They had heard every word that was carried on the wind from the men behind them. Neither one of them had talked. Not really knowing what to feel about the encounter...that they had. They had believed that everything from the night before...was a dream.

Ava glanced towards the ground, trying to keep her feet moving on uneven rocks. "Have you read…?"

"No," stated Lucy. Her thoughts going to same places as Ava. "Not even in smitten books…" She shook her head, as her cheeks became read. "I didn't know that it was possible."

"Could it be...part of dragon magic?"

It caused both of them to glance at each other. It was something that neither of them knew nothing about. Sure, Lucy was friends with quite a bit of dragon slayers. But none of them had taken a mate. There was hardly any books written about the lost magic. That it considered sacred right...of dragons.

Ava closed her eyes, after seeing that she was no longer on any rocks. "It could be possible, couldn't it? I mean...dragons had mating seasons…."

Neither girl was planning to have sex before marriage. But it happened. It was nothing that they could have stopped from happening. Even after everything was done from the night before.

Lucy groaned, she turned to her cousin with a harsh look. "That is something I wasn't thinking about…" She took a deep breath, as she focused on walking. "But something to put into consideration at least. But would they mate, while they're mate was sleeping? That is hard to believe."

"Not when they need…" Ava shivered, it was hard for her to talk openly about things like that. Sure she was not afraid to defend herself. But when it came to romance and the like...it really was another language to her.

"Arises," supplied Lucy with worry in her eyes. She moved closer to Ava, allowing their shoulders to touch. "For some reason, I really don't find myself...angry."

Ava shook her head, giggling softly. "Me neither...which kind of worries me." She took a deep breath, trying to understand the feeling...whatever it was. "I've never felt this way before…"

Lucy nodded, "I guess we shouldn't worry about it. Knowing that they'll be our husbands in a few days." Her brown eyes shone brightly, as happy thoughts raced through her head. "Knowing Hisui, it would be a happy day."

"Speaking about the princess...you never told me how you became friends."

"Oh," gasped Lucy as her cheeks became pink. "We didn't start out as friends…" She saw the glare in Ava's eyes and knew that she had to explain. "I told you, it was during the magic games..."

It was when that Ava learned about Lucy's run-in with the princess. It was enough to cause many harsh emotions to run across Ava's face. It also showed that she was willing to go to war with the royal family of Fiore.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!" Ava was so livid that it caused everyone within the group to jump from where they stood. "AND YOU'RE STILL FRIENDS!"

"I told you, back at camp with everyone else," Lucy yelled at her.

"I must have been really out of it...since all of this had started." Ava groaned, taking deep breaths. "Why am I having a hard time remembering things lately!"

"It has been that magical drainage that you went through...by bringing us here to the mountains." Lucy had a worried look in her eyes. "I mean...you normally don't use it...for a good reason." She had growled at her, driving some of the words into her brain. "I was wondering why you weren't yelling."

"Oh God," grumbled Ava, as she rubs her hands across her face. "I'm losing my mind!" She shook her head, as a few tears leaked out. Raking her fingers through her hair. "I knew my magic could have negative side effects, but no one ever told me what they could be. And I value the use of my brain!"

Eric and MacBeth had heard everything that was said. Happy that they were being yelled at for what had taken place from the night before. But afraid for Ava, knowing that her magic that could harm her brain. Especially after she had done everything to keep her and Lucy safe from their attack. It caused them to jog up to them and wrapping an around the two girls.

The two girls calmed down, after feeling their men next to them. It was something that they had hoped of having. But never believed it would happen. The feeling a safety and protection.

"What was all the yelling about," asked Eric with a worried look in his purple eye. He glanced around. "I don't see anything that could attack you...nor do I hear anything."

"Just unsteady fears," stated Lucy. She had never believed that she would be safe in Midnight's arms. At the least the man who had been known as Midnight for so long in her life. ' _I would have never dreamt this, not for a million years.'_ She really didn't care that Cobra could hear her. At least she was being truthful with herself.

MacBeth smiled, bringing the blonde closer to him. "We were…" He was having a hard time expressing himself as he was coming up with a word to use. "...concern with the yelling. That something had happened, then we heard that Ava is having a hard time remembering things."

Ava closed her eyes, allowing Eric to guide her head to rest on his shoulder. "I didn't realize that my brain could be affected...after magicing us long distances like I had done. Just so we could be safe."

"Hay," Eric gave a small cheer. "At least you remember us...it's something to be proud about." Even though he saw the sad look in her eyes. He had also had seen the small smile forming on her lips. "I have to ask, are you really cousins?"

This caused the two women to glance at each other before looking towards Eric. "Yeah, why," they asked as one.

"Because you're souls are too much the same." He gave a glare. Eric really hated mysteries and he could see from reading them. They didn't know what he was talking about. "You're almost like the same damn radio channel!"

That caused them to glance at each other. Really wondering if all they're beliefs about their knowledge with one another could be a lie. It was possible. Knowing that Jude Heartfilia was known to be lier more than one occasion.

"We need to find a place to where I can call one of my spirits," stated Lucy with worry in her eyes. "Because..," she glanced at Ava, waving between the two of them. "...we don't know the answer to that question."

"I hate mysteries," growled Eric darkly. Knowing that everyone knew enough to read him that he was not happy. He felt Ava shiver next to him, causing him to rub his nose against her neck. Allowing her sent to wash over him. "It'll be alright, sweetheart." Feeling her tension to calm down. "Either way...you're stuck with me."

MacBeth smiled as he felt Lucy quivering next to him. His voice became dark, as his voice vibrated across his chest. "Same goes to you, Lucy." He couldn't help it, ever since the girls came into their lives. He had noticed that ever since Cobra had started the lovey-dovey with Ava, he couldn't help but follow with Lucy. ' _I guess I don't want her to feel left out...not when I have feelings for her.'_

They kept on walking through the countryside. Knowing that it would be a couple days before they would reach a train station. Wanting to have as many miles they can get in a day. They could always stop near nightfall, where Lucy could call upon one of her spirits then.


	7. Chapter 7

Gotta Be Somebody

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 7

After many hours and miles of walking. The group had found a place to stop for the night. Stationing themselves next to a moving stream. Lucy knew what she needed to do, she had to call Capricorn to know what the family mystery was. Since she had heard from Cobra that her and Ava had similar souls. It was really hard for her to believe...but knew that he had no reason to lie to her.

The blonde woman took a deep breath before calling out one of her mother's spirits. When the goat-man flashed into existence. He had a glare that she could tell, even with his dark shades on his face. Causing her to shiver, even though she needed to stand firm.

"Miss Lucy," he stated in what she could only say, was indifferent.

She crossed her arms over her chest, giving him her own glare. "Tell us what we need to know, Capricorn." She felt Ava standing next to her, with her own arms crossed. "I know that you and the rest have been listening in...so knock off the run around and just give the answers."

The goat-man sighed, before focusing his anger towards Cobra. "You shouldn't have said anything...it was my duty to never voice this to them."

The poison slayer, due to his reputation was not fazed by the spirit. He just looked bored, like it was nothing new. Showing that life was never known to be easy for him. "Are you done," was his only answer to the spirit before them.

Capricorn sighed before he turned back to the two women. "You're mother wanted to keep this a secret, Miss Lucy…" He shook his head, with what looked to be of sadness. "Before Lady Layla had met Jude, she was already having a child out of wedlock…"

Ava gasped as she tried to not quiver where she stood. She was only grateful that Eric came to her side and hold her to his body. "I don't think...I feel too well."

"You can only imagine…," stated the goat-man. "Jude had sent Layla away before their marriage to his...brother's. Where she had...Ava and became his brother's daughter. Then Layla came back to become Jude's wife and then had you...Lucy."

Lucy was also having a hard time believing her spirit before she felt arms wrapping around her. Knowing that Midnight was the one holding her. She never imagined that her mother...lived an exciting life.

"Why didn't…," she didn't know why she was even asking. She could only imagine that it was her father's work.

"She wanted to," stated the spirit. "But your father wanted to keep it a secret. No matter the cast, he was going to keep it that way." A sad smile came to his lips. "But he also wanted you two to know one another. That was why he said that you two were cousins."

Ava shivered, feeling her body shutting down. She felt Eric helping her to sit on the ground, before putting her into his lap. She could barely feel his hands on her arms. Rubbing her, trying to get her to feel comfort from him.

"Breath," growled Eric gently. "You need to breath. You can't allow yourself to get to hyperventilate." He kissed her forehead. "It won't solve anything."

"Sorry," she quivered. Trying to take deep breaths, as she felt his hands on her arms and back. "This is too much… Didn't she...even care?"

Lucy felt Midnight pull her down on the ground, with him. She was having a hard time believing what she was told. The one person that she was told for so long to be her cousin. Was in fact, her sister. And what made it worse, her mother did everything that her father had told her to do.

"I can't believe it," her voice sounded hollow, even to her own ears. "Why would mother lie...she never lied to me before…"

Capricorn gave her a sad look. "There is a lot of things in the Heartfilia family...that secrets are embedded. Not even the stars could keep track of them all."

Ava glared, "What do you mean," as her voice growled at the spirit. "Don't TELL there is MORE."

"Well...your mother is the Heartfilia line...meaning from the dawn of time. It was always the woman's name that went down the line. Not the man's. Because the Spirit King made it so. You see...Anna Heartfilia was quested to help the Dragon Slayers...to pass through the time gate…"

"Anna," gasped Lucy with fear in her eyes. "As...my ancestor? What does she have to do with the Dragon Slayers?"

This caused Cobra and Midnight to pay attention to what was being said. Since Cobra...by essence alone was a Dragon Slayer.

"She was…," Capricorn didn't look comfortable for talking about past issues. "Anna was cornered by Zeref to help with a project...to make sure the Dragon Slayers had a future. And for that future...they must pass through the time gate...to here with the Dragons. Where they can grow strong without the fear of Acnologia trying to kill them... Before their time to fight him came to pass."

"What about me," asked Cobra. Lucy had never heard fear from his voice before. If she had to honest, she wished never had heard it. "Why am I a Dragon Slayer…?"

"Zeref...as requested by the King of Fire Dragons was allowed to take some of the magic of other Dragons. To ensure the future of all slayers." Capricorn sighed as he glanced at the two couples before him. "Zeref...for the most part wanted to make sure there was still slayers in the world. To bring down the self-proclaimed Dragon King."

Ava moved her head to where she was able to lay on Eric's shoulder. She felt his arms that were wrapped around her, become tighter. It wasn't just her that need comfort, but also Eric. After hearing that he became something, in order for something bigger to happen later.

"After all this," he whispered into her ear. "I'm...going to need you," his voice purred softly. Causing wetness in between her legs, which had never happened to her...before. She felt his body shivering around her, it causes her to worry about him.

Lucy gave her spirit a glare, "Is there any more secrets I need to know...about the family." She really couldn't say it was her family anymore. Not when Ava was in the heart of it, as well.

Capricorn shook his head. "I'll head back to the Spirit World." He gave the two young women a sad look. "Please...take care of yourselves… The world at large...will need the two of you before you know it." Then he was gone.

Once the spirit was gone, the two sisters glanced at each other with worry that mirrored in each other's eyes. It was enough to know that they were alone and together in all of this. They even loved and hated to learn about their family secrets. In part, they were their own secrets when dealing with the family. It was just overwhelming odd.

Midnight glanced towards the rest of their massive group. He saw that everyone was looking at them. Not wanting to make their camp. He growled, he helped Lucy up, as he was getting up. He glared at the group, "Don't follow us…"

Cobra had also helped Ava to their feet as well as he and Midnight had thought on the same mind frame. The two couples walked off, to where they could be away from camp. They didn't want a repeat of loving onto their women around the group. After a few of them had voiced...such things the last time.

Once they were far enough away, the men pushed their respective women onto the floor of the forest. Cobra and Midnight took no time and taking the clothes off and entered their women's cores. The forest was full of all sorts of sounds of lovemaking, for they were lost in the throes of the moment.

' _This is much better than a dream,'_ thought both of the young women. As they enjoyed their men. Their thought lost as they felt kisses and nibbles across their skin. Each thrust full of power and control...feeling the heat of passion that was given to them.

Cobra was trying to forget, at least for the moment. As he thrust into Ava, enjoying the sounds of her own enjoyment that he was causing her. It was music to his ears that he would never tire. Knowing that he was doing something...right.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over, pushed her close head close to the ground. When he entered again, he heard her growl and knew that he was empowered to show her...more of his own power. As his thrust became faster and harder. He heard her moan and knew from this experience that she would be wanting more...later.

Midnight couldn't believe how responsive she was...even while awake. Felt magic caressing them. A driving force that wanted something more...out the union that they were in the middle of. He couldn't name it...for it was at the edge of his mind. "Mine," he growled next to her neck. As he nipped on her flesh.

Ava had never imagined that being with a man, would make her yearn...as much as she was with Eric. She felt her body vibrating for release...books sure don't help with life experiences like this. Her fingernails dug into the dirt, hoping to feel a bit grounded. Because she felt like she was flying up in the clouds...for sexual release.

"Eric...please..," she gasped out. Not really knowing why she was speaking. Her body was screaming...causing her brain to fog up like nothing that she had ever known.

"Ava...you're mine," he growled out. Before a few more thrust and they exploded, as they joined in their release. He had bitten into her shoulder, as his release came. Making another mark on her body…

Lucy was lost in her own experiences with Midnight. She knew that he was a dark mage, but what he was doing. It was only telling her how powerful he could be. Out of the things that she could write about, it would be hard for her to write such experience. Because, how can one describe what she was feeling? It was beyond her...mind of focus.

Her lips were tender from the assault that Midnight had caused to them. He felt like a hungry man on a mission. Her body was heated in ways...that was beyond the imagination of possibilities. "Mid...night," she gasped out, feeling her nails raking down his back. She was simply...lost.

"Lucy," he groaned out. His eyes flashed from brown to red. He shifted his body to sit up, holding onto her hips to bring her closer to him. His speed increased as her sounds had gotten louder. Once they had found release. He had bitten on the same spot that he had before, bringing them a step closer...to be marked for life.

When both couples had calmed down, from their heated bliss. They managed to find a source of water to clean off, before heading back...to their group. Once back with the group, they helped with putting up with their tents. Along with getting wood and then started cooking.

Jellal gave the two couples a glare. "Is there something we need to know," he asked with a growl. "Is this another...magic induced need of some kind?" When he wasn't given any information on his questions, he marched up to Cobra and hit him. Causing the poison slayer to fall to the ground.

"What the fuck...Blueberry," Cobra's purple eye glared at the man that hit him. "I don't remember having to give you all the answers!" His marron hair flying about, since he was struggling to get back on his feet. "Sorry, fearless leader but we...needed to de-stress. Since I had learned that I was made into a Dragon Slayer, destined to help kill the number ONE KILLER!"

Ava and Lucy knew that he was only angry because he was forced to talk. They knew it wasn't because of them...who was making him mad.

"Then to TOP on THAT! I helped Midnight and my mates to discover a SECRET that THEY didn't KNOW!" He huffed when he was on his feet again. Glaring into the eyes of the one man, he had learned to hate. But also respected. "At least I'm not out there killing anything that I ran into like I've done long before NOW!"

Jellal sighed, "I deserved that." His voice sounded a bit distant, as he looked like he was thinking things through. "See...that you've had use other means to calm down. But I want to help...if I can."

"You can't really help, Blueberry," chuckled Cobra with heat in his eyes. "What I bloody need is a miracle to get through this...also another Dragon Slayer. I need to learn from those that were taught by real freakin Dragons!"

The leader of the group of once criminals nodded his head. "You...have a point. I really can't help you." His thoughtful look became a slow grin. "But lucky for you, I know at least one of them is working for the council."

"Gajeel," stated Lucy. She had found a place to sit, where she had also brought Ava to sit with her. "He is the only one...I could find."

Midnight walked towards his friend while giving their leader a glare. "You should just allow us some time to digest this new information, Jellal." He stood next to his friend, reading his eyes for a moment before facing the man with blue hair. "You're lucky he was still in the mindset of knowing where he is. He could have killed you," his lips pulled into a smirk. "Than what would we tell Miss Scarlet?"

Lucy shivered after hearing Midnight used his dark persona voice. She was kinda hoping that she didn't have to hear again. But the voice had caused to shiver in different ways.

Ava leaned into her newly known sister. "Are they like this," she asked with wonder in her voice.

"What do you mean," asked Lucy, as her eyes moved between the three aggressive males.

"Those three," she had pointed towards Cobra, Midnight, and Jellal. "Are they...like this? Them acting like the big alpha of the group?"

"I don't really know."

It was then that Angel came walking towards them with a smile on her face. "Pretty much," she purred. "I've known Eric and MacBeth all of my life, they balance each other out. But when it comes to Jellal, he really stirs up the hornet's nest… In more ways than one."

Ava groaned, "I feel like I'm missing something… I mean. I get that Eric is an alpha of his own because of his Dragon Slayer magic. Then you through in MacBeth," she pointed towards the two-toned haired male. "He has intense magic that screams to be listened to…" She then pointed towards the blue-haired male. "I guess I don't know him well enough to know his story."

"Oh," gasped Lucy. She turned towards Ava with a smile. "He has Heavenly Body magic, plus he had spent some time as council member…" She then smirked. "Plus the added knowledge of him and Erza growing up together at the tower…"

"What tower," asked Ava.

Eric growled, "Thanks, Bright Eyes!" His purple eye flashed in anger, as he glared at the blonde. "I was hoping that she didn't know about that part of my LIFE!"

Midnight sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "It's where most of us, grew up." His lips pulled into a smirk. "Except for the bubble gum girl, she didn't grow up knowing that place."

Ava turned to Lucy with a raised eyebrow. She knew that she would answer. She didn't have to wait for long. "They were...slaves Ava. That was where they grew up...and worked…"

Ava glared, her eyes became heated. ' _A place like that existed...no wonder Eric had a life like he had. He didn't know anything other than...surviving.'_

"I didn't just grow up there...I was born there." Eric turned to Midnight with sad eyes. "Even Midnight was born there...too."

Jellal sighed, "I didn't know…" He took a deep breath. "I wish I had known...I might have understood you better if I had only known."

"It wouldn't have been any good, Blueberry," stated Eric with hidden meaning behind his words. "I've heard that you had tried to resurrect the tower…" His eyes flashed, as a grin pulled at his lips. "Something I would never have done."

"Cobra," Lucy called out to him. When he turned towards his soon-be-sister-in-law with a raised eyebrow. "Go hunting...it'll get us some food and for you to calm down."

"I heard ya, Bright Eyes," he said softly. He turned and walked towards the forest. "Just be lucky we're going to be family...soon," he yelled back before disappearing from view.

Jellal turned towards the two girls with a glare. "I was trying to get some answers...why did you have to butt in?"

"It's either they butted in," stated Midnight, as he was making his way towards the girls. "Or he could rip out your throat. I don't think they want to see something like that." He shivered, before sitting down next to Lucy, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I've seen the guy…," he glanced at Ava, not really wanting to scare her away from Cobra. "But...he's imaginative…"

Ava shivered in her seat. She knew that Eric had a dark past. Then finding out that he was also a slave. She knew that him being a poison slayer that there were chances that he had killed people. But after hearing MacBeth, it really made her shiver of possible outcomes.

She shook her head, wanting to throw the images out of her brain. She can't see Eric that way. Not when he was about to change his life around. She can't view him...as what people would have viewed him...a monster. ' _He has been nothing but...loving if I have to be honest…'_

From that moment, the group had agreed to find other things to talk about. Since the world seemed to have changed for a few of them. Since the moment, a spirit had come to unload a lot of historical secrets upon them.


End file.
